Super Smash Bros new story (with characters from super smash brothers)
by Aaranna Nao
Summary: It is a new story i have created (my first on fanfiction). Marth, and Ike have a adventure of a life time that all started with a childhood friend, and wierd but fated encounters. A story filled with comedy, action, battle scences,love and excitetment. What adventures wait for them as this story comes along, read to find out.


**Author's note**- hi I'm just starting out her on fanfiction and well I had posted a preview, more like a further part in my story. So well… this is the official first chapter of my story (ya I finally over come some of my laziness). Well because I'm just starting out my grammar range is not that wide, but nevertheless I will try my best. In my story I will try to include some humour but because this is only the beginning there is more action in this chapter. I will try my best to try to fully express the action within the battle scenes, there will be several or more of them in my story (I haven't fully played it out). Depending in my process I may write a Halloween special (hence try). Oh and also I would and even if I could never forget the reviews I got. I would like to thank my friends for reviewing, and what made me the happiest person in the world was the guest review that I had got on my preview, if you know who you are thank you it meant so much to me, I was overjoyed when I heard about it (my friend told me) and read it. It might not seem like much but I'm happy that they reviewed my story, thx. Lastly I talk, well type a lot so bear with me and without further a do chapter one (don't really know what to call it so… the name is just random, well not the best name) P.S there is a lot of detail in this chapter, because I wanted the readers to fully see the picture that I have thought of while writing my fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

*running* pant pant

"Won't you stop running my little dear" he said in a soft, and comforting sweat voice, one of which used to talk to a small frail child, "there is nothing to be afraid of. Won't you come back to me…? I've missed you.

*running* pant pant

It's the same exact dream, again, and again, and again. It's the same little girl her figure small and frail and her eyes non-identical in colour. Her right eye engulfed in the darkened colour of pure red, and her left a dark but hazily brown. Both eyes are although different, they both hold the same strong sense of utter fear. She always wears the same dress, darkened by frilly black cloth sowed so nicely by hands that seemed to hold such a sort of gentleness, but still so skilled at the same time. If torn would be of such a disappointment considering how much time and effort of complete focus, it had seem to hold with just a quick and short glance. Sowed across the very top of the dress, of which falls so gently down to the sleeves swirled purple lacy frills, down to the waist of the darkened black dress was a ribbon dyed of the sweat but gentle colour of which was violet, wrapped so tenderly around the frilly dress tied in a ideal bow. This dress darkened by the hollow night sky's colour, and gently wrapped with fragments of violent cloth, and frills surrounding it as if it was a blanket, all of which would be seen on a petite doll that would belong to a little girl who would hold it so dearly, as if it was her own child, a doll treasured for most of her childhood, never letting go until it's time with her has ended.

Why is she running, it is pointless anyway, no matter how many times I have this dream it's the same thing again, and again, and again. No matter how much she runs, how far she try's to get away from that voice and try to leave it behind her, it always seems like she gets nowhere, as if she is not moving at all from the original place she began. Everything around her still exactly the same, the same exact setting. Surrounding her is a corridor; a corridor engulfed in darkness and the only figure able to be seen by the naked eye is her alone. Around her lies only a fragment, a trickle of light, but as she runs it seems to fade away, but regains its composure. It is as if fear is beginning to enter this divine light, though it still fights back not believing this is the end of it, that if it keeps fighting there is a shred of hope that it will survive, that it won't disappear, this holds true for the little girl as well. She remains running all throughout my dream, her long dark brown hair that at first glance with an unaided eye that holds no truth; the colour seems to be that of darkness… treacherous black, as it flows through the air as gently as a leaf falling off a weakened tree in autumn. Though it flows so rapidly through the darkened air as she keeps running, though all her efforts are yet so feudal, for the voice of which the owner unknown to me is still behind her. No matter how much effort she attempts into escaping the deep toned voice that contains no hint of safety and kindness… it tries to show it but only as a trick to lure this girl into its clutch. A voice of no security, no heart, this voice that is filled with irony, a sarcastic tone that takes this only as a game, it seems that… it knows that it is feudal for her to escape, that it is not even possible no matter how great the effort put in. Not even the small fragment of hope from that of which she contains will aid her in her flee, for the reason unknown to me. As she continues to run, panting again and again she is unable to escape the voice following her, at every step its laughing as she remains running. A laugh that seemed to be full of amusement because of the splendid game that it has taken part of, let alone may have created. This is a dream that holds many questions, but one stands apart from the others. As the girl still continuing to run, not taking into consideration her own exhaustion, for fear has over took her whole body mentally and physically, the voice as always continues to repeat himself and asking the reason why she is scared and running from him as if he was a monster, of which I believe her and I see true. It says something but I don't know what, I just can't hear it, all the words, and the sounds from the dream I can hear so clearly but why, why do the sounds of the words it speaks don't appear at this time, why is this happening… is there a reason for this. As its lips move I try to outline its words, its lips moving slowly allowing me to outline every word carefully, the last few words here they come, I-

BEEP… BEEP…BEEP

*Suddenly wakes up* "not again" *smashes head against pillow*

*In mind* this always happens, every single time at this same exact part, waking at this moment enabling me to know those last words that escape its lips.

**Author's after Note-**Finally done, I'm finally done. Man this was a pain at times, it was hard to find parts to fit in other places, you know for more detail. Man story writing is a lot of work, buuuut it is still fun nevertheless. Ok, ok so how was chapter 1, for all of those who wonder why I didn't introduce my fanfiction characters, well they appear in the next chapter. As I said this chapter is more serious that the others, well there is a lot of serious chapters but this one doesn't have any comedy in it (I'm not saying that all chapters will have comedy). There will be comedy in my story, so I will try my best to make it funny . Please comment and also I will try to have a little game for my viewers at the end of some of my chapters. Here it is- Can you guess what gender the voice comes from, if you get it right I will comment to you, if you're a guest well I will try the best I can. Well bye-bye for now; write to you guys and gals later. P.S. please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes it will really help me to improve thx.

Take Care

- Aaranna Nao


End file.
